The Division of Microbiology and Infectious Diseases (DMID), NIAID, propose to support an unsolicited proposal from the Institute of Medicine of the National Academy of Sciences (NAS) entitled "Microbial Threats to Health." The NAS will establish an expert committee on this subject, provide a state of-the-art assessment of factors related to emergence of microbial disease, its surveillance and control, propose a research agenda, and disseminate th study results.